


【源声】我寄人间

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 君埋泉下泥销骨我寄人间雪满头





	【源声】我寄人间

1  
金钟云换完衣服出来的时候看了一眼朴正洙的办公室，苍白的灯光被百叶窗割成平行的花纹打在走廊里。  
他敲了两下门没人回答，推开门才发现朴正洙已经趴在电脑前睡着了，手边还放着半杯咖啡。  
太累了。  
之前连轴转了几周的案子终于结案，队里给他们批了几天假，朴正洙把整理案卷的工作留给自己放他们提前回家了。  
他刚把衣架上的外套拿下来要给朴正洙披上，朴正洙就醒了：“钟云？还没走？”  
“刚换完衣服，看你办公室灯还亮着就过来看一眼。”金钟云把衣服挂回去，拿起那杯凉了的咖啡倒到花盆里，“还有多少？”  
“不多了，今天晚上熬个夜就能写完了。”朴正洙一只手摁住太阳穴另一只手继续在键盘上敲敲打打。  
“你要不要吃点东西，我去外面给你买点热的？拉面就算了，都吃了一个月了。”  
“不用了，希澈去买了等一下就回来。”  
金钟云看着朴正洙熬的通红的双眼，在包里摸索了半天最后掏出来半板头痛药和几颗薄荷糖：“别喝咖啡了，实在困了吃块薄荷糖。头疼得厉害就吃一粒药，我试过，这个吃完之后不太容易犯困。”  
“好。我没事的，你快回去吧，好不容易能休息几天。”  
“那我先走了，别再喝咖啡了。”  
“知道了，快回家吧。”

苦涩的咖啡的味道和不绝于耳的打字声被门掩住，金钟云踩着走廊里冰冷的光走出警队大楼。  
和周围街道的灯火通明相比，警队的大门内总是冷清肃杀的，连路灯都晦暗不明。他看着眼前的已经半关上的铁栅栏门忽然冒出一个想法，这扇门到底是关住了自己还是关住了外面的世界。  
他深吸一口气踏出这四四方方的正义。  
街面上还热热闹闹的，下了补习班的孩子们和吃完夜宵的上班族三五成群的往车站走。崔始源就这么破开人群向他走来，身上还带着温暖的光。  
“哥。”崔始源喊了他一声就不再说话，只是笑着看他。  
“不是说不用来接我了么，你公司那么忙过来又不顺路。”金钟云小声地抱怨着，却顺手把背包放到了崔始源伸过来的手里。  
“正好刚散会，想着你应该这个时候下班就过来了。”崔始源把包换到左手，抬起右手握住金钟云的手，犹豫了一下最后还是揽住了他的肩膀，“要不要去吃点东西，还没吃饭吧？”  
“你有什么想吃的么，要不去吃炒年糕吧。”金钟云扭了两下肩膀示意崔始源把手放下。  
崔始源的掌心在他肩膀上停留了一会儿最终还是收了回去：“哥说了算。”  
路过药店的时候正好碰见金希澈拎着一大袋子东西从里面出来，两个人点了个头算是打过招呼，金希澈就急急忙忙往回走。  
“刚才那个是不是你们队里的？”  
“嗯，法医，怎么了？”  
“他这么晚也不回家？”  
“正洙哥还在写案卷，又头疼了。”  
一路上两个人的影子被路灯压成了矮胖的样子，但是沉默却和他们如出一辙。

金钟云其实没什么胃口，高强度的工作和仍旧紧绷的神经让他的喉咙口还残留着被紧紧扼住的感觉，连辣酱的味道闻起来都有点反胃。  
崔始源看他坐在那里捧着一杯柠檬水半天才喝下去一口，整个人都恹恹的，心里也明白他不想吃东西。崔始源在开会之前已经吃过了，但是他知道按照金钟云的性子这一天下来估计也没怎么吃东西，就硬拉着人来了饭店。  
“哥想吃什么？炒年糕还是米肠？”  
“嗯？我都可以，你想吃什么就点什么吧。”金钟云有点心不在焉，疲劳使他没有办法集中精神，撑在手里的脑袋都开始慢慢变重。  
崔始源点菜的时候他还在盯着桌子上的一个小坑发呆，托着侧脸的手指不自觉的卷着鬓角的头发。  
“哥先喝口汤吧，等一下就凉了。”手腕被崔始源拉了下来，一份年糕汤摆在他的眼前。  
“不是要吃炒年糕么？”金钟云舀了一勺汤吹了吹，鲜美的味道比浓厚的辣酱味让人舒服一些。  
“太晚了，还是吃清淡一点的比较好。”崔始源又把汤往他跟前推了推，“哥你先吃，吃不下的再给我。”  
金钟云把碗摆到中间：“一起吃吧，凉了就不好吃了。”  
年糕煮的有点过火了，软软烂烂的只能用勺子捞起来，正好方便了每一个细胞都疲惫到极致的金钟云，连汤带年糕一起放进嘴里，囫囵嚼几下咽下肚，调动的肌肉都降到最少。  
从店里出来的时候已经快一点了，金钟云困得站都站不住。幸好崔始源的车停的离炒年糕店不远，过一个路口就到了。他坐在车上等着崔始源帮他扣好安全带，在神智即将坠入黑暗的前一秒忽然想到，崔始源早就把一切都安排好了。

2  
金钟云是被突然出现的一道灯光弄醒的，他还没来得及抬手揉一揉眼睛，眼前就落下一片阴影。  
“不用挡了，我醒了。”刚醒来的声音还有点沙哑，金钟云拉了一下要从身上滑下去的西装外套，“几点了……”  
“不到三点。”  
“这么晚了……你也不叫醒我。”  
“看你好不容易睡着的。”崔始源把电脑扣上，伸手摸了摸他的刘海。  
“那你就一直等着？”  
“正好还有点工作，”他把金钟云的脸捧在手心里，用拇指蹭了蹭眼睛周围一圈浓重的青黑色，“回家吧，洗个澡再睡。”  
地下车库里阴冷阴冷的，金钟云下车就打了个哆嗦，崔始源从后面走过来把外套又往他身上拢了拢，两个人一起进了电梯。

家里冷冷清清的没什么人气，前一阵两个人都忙，金钟云大多数时间都是在警队将就一晚上，即使回家也就是拿一下换洗的衣物，崔始源每天也是早出晚归，有时候工作的晚了就直接睡在沙发上。  
金钟云看茶几上放着几个空掉的咖啡杯，小毯子也乱七八糟的一半挂在沙发上一半垂在地上，就开始动手收拾。这边崔始源把金钟云包里的衣服都塞到洗衣机里，回到客厅就看他忙忙叨叨的。  
“哥我来吧，你先去洗澡。”崔始源接过他手里的毛毯放在沙发上，推着他往卧室走。  
“那你把杯子好好泡一下再洗啊，要不洗不干净了都。”  
“知道啦哥放心吧。”  
其实崔始源做这些都没问题，但是金钟云总是忍不住提醒两句，想来可能是遗传了妈妈的习惯。  
衣帽间被崔始源收拾的整整齐齐的，他拉开自己放睡衣格子，看见里面一套一套衣服都按照颜色放好。前一阵穿惯了T恤运动裤，现在真丝的手感落在手心里忽然有点不习惯。他在墨绿色和黑色中间犹豫了一下，最后还是选了黑色滚白边的一套。

洗完澡出来崔始源正在书房打电话，看房门四敞大开的估计也不是什么重要的通话，他过去敲了敲门框示意崔始源自己洗好了。崔始源捂着话筒跟他说了句“马上就好”又继续打电话。  
他去厨房倒了两杯水，顺便把泡着的咖啡杯洗了放在杯架上。崔始源洗完澡出来他已经窝在被窝里玩手机了，完全入迷也不管身后窸窸窣窣的动静，直到手机被人抽走放在床头柜上。  
“哥快睡，不许玩手机了。”崔始源箍着他的胳膊夹紧他的腿把他整个人罩在怀里。  
金钟云扭了两下没扭动，就用手指尖挠了挠横在他身前的胳膊：“松开点儿，明天你还要早起，别到时候把我弄醒了。”  
崔始源把脸埋在他的颈窝蹭了蹭，抓着他的指尖说：“我请了两天假，公司的事先放一放。”  
“呀你这人……”  
“你好不容易可以歇两天，在家陪陪你。”崔始源又紧了紧搂着他的胳膊，“快睡吧，有什么事醒来再说。”声音黏黏糊糊的还带着点困意。  
黎明时分灰白色的光从窗帘缝里跑进来，金钟云盯着那条窄窄的光带说了句“好”。崔始源已经在他身后睡着了，手里还攥着他的指尖，他往后缩了缩，找了个舒服的姿势也放任自己坠入梦境。

崔始源比金钟云早些醒来，金钟云在他怀里蜷成一个小小的团，抱着他的胳膊睡得安稳。他试着抽了抽胳膊，却被金钟云抱得更紧，随着他的动作微微皱起的眉头像是被抢了心爱玩具的小孩，他也就不再坚持，任由自己被困在床上。  
等到崔始源的胳膊终于被放开的时候，从窗帘缝里透进来的那一条细细的光已经再次变得昏暗。金钟云坐在床边翻看消息推送，除了朴正洙发来消息告诉他案卷已经完成了也没有什么要紧的事。  
“晚上吃什么？”崔始源从他身后摸过来搂住他的腰。  
“家里还有吃的么？”  
“除了泡菜就只有一点冻海虹了。”  
“去超市买点东西吧，好久没自己做饭了。”其实平时两个人也都不经常做饭，但是难得的休假，金钟云总想做一些平时没有机会做的事。

并排站在镜子前刷着牙的时候，金钟云终于有了一点恢复平常生活的实感。旁边的男人头发睡得乱糟糟的，刘海有一边翘在额头上，下巴上冒出一截短短的胡茬，连身上的T恤还有睡觉时压出来的褶子。  
是我的爱人啊。  
这样的认知让金钟云感到安心。即使相比于萦绕在办公室里的速溶咖啡的味道和审讯室里经年不散的烟味，从身边传来的须后水的味道已经再次变得陌生，他也可以面对男人毫无防备地抬起头，任由刮胡刀从脆弱的喉咙滑过。  
“好久没有给哥刮过胡子了，”崔始源小心翼翼地沿着下颌的曲线刮掉最后一点泡沫，又用温热的毛巾帮他擦了擦脸，“看来技术还没有退步。”  
“那以后都交给你来刮好不好？”金钟云把沾在水池边上的剃须泡沫抹在崔始源鼻子上，笑着躲过他的胳膊钻进衣帽间。  
“穿浅蓝色的那件吧。”崔始源在他犹豫不决的时候从后面冒出来，然后从边上的一格里拿出一件浅蓝色的衬衣。  
“诶，要不要这么明显……”  
“要，而且以后你的胡子只能让我一个人来刮。”崔始源的声音被罩在脱了一半的T恤里，听起来有点闷闷的。  
“真是的……”金钟云低下头也开始换衣服，嘴角那点笑意藏都藏不住。

3  
超市里人不算少，赶上下班时间大家都来购物。崔始源本来想去离家稍微远一点的高端超市，那家有金钟云喜欢吃的黄油饼干，但是因为金钟云嫌麻烦说过两天再去，就拐来了这家。  
两个人站在生鲜柜台前看了半天也不知道要买什么，崔始源翻着菜谱问金钟云：“要不要吃牛排？”  
“可以……”  
“我看这道小羊排也不错。”  
“也可以……”  
“百里香……迷迭香……好复杂啊……”  
“吃炒杂菜吧，再煎个三文鱼。”金钟云从冷柜里拿出一盒三文鱼，推着购物车往果蔬区走。  
“哥还会做炒杂菜？”崔始源觉得自己需要重新认识一下金钟云。  
“上次跟正洙哥学了一下，不知道能不能做成功。”  
“哦……”  
“呀！你这是什么意思！对我有点信心好不好！”他拍了一下崔始源搭在购物车上的胳膊就转过身继续挑洋葱，崔始源脸上一副「我不太相信」的表情让他非常不爽。  
“现在的小情侣哦……想当年我和我先生也是这样。”两个阿姨的对话忽然从旁边传过来。  
“谁不是啊，他总嫌我不会做饭，结果每次吃得一点都不剩。”  
“男人啊，都是一个样子。”  
金钟云偷偷看了旁边两个笑得慈祥的阿姨，拎着洋葱就跑了，耳尖都烧得通红。

不得不说朴正洙的教学还是非常成功的，金钟云做出来的炒杂菜让崔始源比平时多吃了半碗米饭。  
收拾完厨房两个人窝在沙发上看电影，崔始源把膝盖搭在金钟云腿上，金钟云推了他两下也没推动就任他去了，自己也往边上一歪枕着崔始源的肩膀打瞌睡。  
“狎鸥亭那边新开了几家店要不要去看看？”金钟云正挣扎着让自己保持清醒的时候崔始源忽然问他。  
“嗯？可以……明天去么？”  
“都行，看你什么时候想去。”  
“好……你坐直一点，脖子疼。”  
崔始源听了他的话往上挪了挪，等金钟云睡熟了才抱着他回了卧室。

狎鸥亭人来人往，金钟云坐在店里捧着一杯薄荷茶给自己提神。  
他睡到日上三竿才睁眼，崔始源看他还迷迷糊糊的就把他摁回被窝想让他再睡一会儿，他却想着好不容易两个人都歇了不能浪费掉休假，没躺一会儿就拉着崔始源出门了。夏末秋初的阳光还是热烈，几家店逛下来就又热又累。  
杯子里的茶很快见了底，崔始源去洗手还没有回来，他就靠在窗边玩儿衣服的下摆。街面上一闪而过的光忽然吸引了他的注意，他用余光看了看马路对面，熙熙攘攘的人群中举着相机的不在少数，谁也不能分辨闪光灯到底是来自于哪里，但是职业敏感让他对刚才的状况产生了疑虑。  
他拿上购物袋离开窗边的位置，拉着从卫生间出来的崔始源从咖啡店的后门离开。  
“哥怎么了？”崔始源一脸茫然地被他拉着走在后巷里。  
“好像有人跟着。”金钟云从袋子里掏出崔始源刚买的上衣和运动裤套在身上，又靠在墙边换了双鞋。  
“怎么回事？”崔始源把他换下的衣服塞进袋子里，揽着人快步往停车地方走。  
“不知道，先回家再说。”金钟云拉上卫衣的帽子坐进副驾驶，催促崔始源开车。  
“是不是你们上一个案子……”  
“没……可能是我太敏感了……”他把脸埋在领口里低声说，崔始源伸出手捏开他紧握的拳头和他十指相扣。  
“没事的，应该只是游客……”崔始源用拇指在他的手背上轻轻滑动来安抚他。  
“嗯……”  
到家之后金钟云给朴正洙打了个电话，朴正洙听过之后叮嘱他注意安全，又在工作群里让大家最近多加小心。  
后面几天金钟云窝在家里哪儿也没去，连黄油饼干都是崔始源自己一个人去买的。

4  
“哥，晚上一起吃个饭？”朴正洙一拐进走廊就看见金钟云端着杯子靠在墙边。  
“有事？”  
“嗯，有事。”  
“那我让希澈下班先回家。”  
“好。”金钟云把泡好的参茶放到朴正洙手里，“跟你说了少喝咖啡，喝这个。”

没有案子的时候金钟云总是准时离开办公室，今天约了朴正洙一起吃饭，想着他平时总要晚一点再走就多在办公室里呆了一会儿，没想到却等来了金希澈。  
“你怎么来了？正洙哥说你先回家了。”  
“呀你小子还好意思说，正洙在楼下等了半天也没见你下去，就打电话让我过来看看。”  
“啊……？”  
“啊什么啊，快收拾东西。”金希澈在朴正洙办公室转了一圈，拿着一件外套出来，“这个给他带下去，穿那么少晚上又该冷了。”  
“你还不下班？”  
“那帮小崽子报告还没写完，我得盯着他们。快走快走，正洙一会儿又该催了。”  
“走了，你也早点儿回家。”  
“看着正洙让他别喝太多啊。”  
“知道了。”  
朴正洙正坐在长椅上晃着脚等他，看见他下来自然而然地接过他手里的外衣：“希澈让你带下来的？”  
“嗯。澈哥还让你少喝酒。”  
“这个人……”朴正洙拉开背包，“我其实带了外套的。”说着还是把金钟云拿下来那件衣服叠好放了进去。

路边的小店基本都刚开始营业，店里三三两两的不算吵闹。金钟云带着朴正洙去了上次那家炒年糕店，在角落里找了张桌子坐下了。  
两个人吃得都少，朴正洙看了眼菜单让金钟云拿主意，金钟云要了一份年糕汤打算两个人分着吃，又把朴正洙勾上的两瓶烧酒换成了苏打水。  
气泡沿着杯壁慢慢地往上爬，勺子里剩下的一点点汤干成一个奶白色的圆。  
“因为始源？”朴正洙喝了一口已经不太凉的苏打水。  
“嗯……”  
“吵架了？”  
“没有……”金钟云用筷子尖戳了戳那块干掉的汤，“就是觉得……他的生活不应该是这样的。”  
“是因为前两天那件事么？”  
“是，也不只是那件事。”玻璃杯上凝结的水汽汇成一颗小小的水滴落在桌面上，晕开一圈深色的痕迹，“跟你和澈哥还不一样，他只是个普通人，不应该承担由我带来的危险。”  
“你明知道他是怎么想的。”  
“我知道，可这不代表他就该去面对这样的后果。”  
“还有别的原因吧？”  
“嗯……上次和他去超市的时候遇见两个阿姨……”  
金钟云的声音像是身后那桌还在沸腾的豆腐汤，每句话的结尾都在朴正洙的脑海里爆开一个小小的泡泡。两个人认识的十几年时间里朴正洙一直充当着金钟云半个哥哥的角色，为金钟云开解一切烦恼，但是这次金钟云和他说的更像是长久以来深思熟虑的结果，只是需要一个人来肯定这个想法。  
而他，没有办法做这个人。  
“你真的想好了么？”  
“我……”  
“你们在一起几年了？三年？四年？”  
“十一月的时候就五年了。”  
“五年……这五年我看着你们两个人一步步走过来，我不能否认你现在的想法，但是我真的希望你再认真的考虑一下，”朴正洙拍了拍金钟云握着杯子的手，“你知道你们对对方意味着什么，而且……做我们这行的一辈子有多少个五年？”  
金钟云抠了抠杯子口，轻轻“嗯”了一声算是回答。

朴正洙回到家的时候已经九点多，金希澈正躺在沙发上抱着小狗看电视，看见他进来一人一狗同时冲到门口。  
“哎一古空儿今天乖不乖，有没有偷吃零食？”朴正洙一边给小狗顺毛一边换鞋。  
“那小子怎么回事？”金希澈看他半天也脱不下来一只鞋，弯腰把小狗捞起来好让他专心。  
“还是因为始源。”朴正洙边脱衣服边往卧室走，声音有点模糊不清，“钟云觉得他影响始源的生活想要和始源分开。”  
“这小子整天都在想些什么啊……他俩要是能分开那崔始源当年的伤都白受了。”金希澈靠在门框上看朴正洙换衣服，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的不知道又说了些什么。

金钟云和崔始源的故事金希澈是从朴正洙那里听来的。  
那个时候朴正洙他们在的组需要辖区的义警配合进行一项抓捕任务，前期的准备工作就是由朴正洙金钟云负责对接的。任务目标是一个走私团伙，按照流程抓捕工作进行的很顺利，仓库内的人被一网打尽，但是清点人数的时候却发现团伙的两个头目都不在里面。金钟云直觉两个人应该就在附近没有走远，便只身一人进到厂区深处寻找。等到朴正洙带人找到他的时候他身边靠着肩膀中枪的崔始源，对面倒着那两个头目。这件事因为崔始源的身份被压了下来，金钟云一直觉得自己欠了崔始源一条命，后来有事没事就去看看崔始源。中间具体发生了什么朴正洙也不清楚，反正最后结果就是两个人在一起了。

朴正洙拍了拍在门口抱着狗发呆的金希澈：“我能理解他的想法，毕竟干这一行的说不定哪天就……”  
“你看崔始源像是在意这件事的人么……”  
“唉……他们两个的事，说不清。”

5  
案子不会管这种事情说得清说不清。  
朴正洙看着卷宗上“卢权相”三个字揉了揉太阳穴。这个盘踞在首尔地下长达几十年的黑道团伙又开始有新的动作，涉毒涉暴活动愈演愈烈，几周下来已经有三起恶性案件。证据有但是证据链支离破碎，队里决定派人和埋在组织里的卧底接头尝试打入内部获取证据。  
电脑屏幕上显示着四份人事档案，朴正洙必须从他们中间选出一个。四个人的专业素养都毋庸置疑，但是他知道这一趟凶多吉少，都是像家人一样的情谊，这个决定实在太过艰难。  
在他正犹豫不决的时候内线电话突然响起：“喂，正洙么？现在有时间的话到我办公室来一趟。”  
看来有人替他做了决定。

他万万没想到推开队长办公室的门看到的会是金钟云，更不会想到金钟云自己提出执行这次任务。  
楼梯间里的空气沉闷混浊，压得他喘不上气来。他已经很久没有跟金钟云发过火了：“你小子什么意思！你明知道这次去就是送命！”  
“你疯了么！啊！”  
“分手就分手用得着这样么！”  
金钟云一言不发，任由他带着哭腔的呵斥落在耳边。等朴正洙喊哑了说累了颓然坐在楼梯上，他才轻轻地坐下来，把手机伸到朴正洙眼前：“我没有别的办法……而且你知道卢权相对我来说意味着什么。”  
网页上吸引眼球的标题下是几张不太模糊的照片，照片里穿着淡粉色连衣裙的长发女孩被身边穿同样颜色衬衫的男人揽着肩膀走进一家商店，女孩子的脸一直没有被拍到，但是往后翻能清楚地看到那个男人是崔始源。  
“他……他怎么能！”朴正洙猛地抬头，看到的却是金钟云眼中的一片沉静，“等等……难道说……”  
“对……是我……”

如果说金钟云和崔始源的恋情是只有四个人知道的故事，那这件事就是朴正洙永远也不会告诉金希澈的秘密。

钟云真的很适合穿裙子。  
这是朴正洙第一次看到金钟云女装的时候唯一的想法。那个时候两个人才十五六岁，金钟云把他带到家里向他袒露这个秘密的时候，他除了向金钟云保证“一定会守口如瓶一定会好好保护你”之外什么也做不了，他不明白为什么会这样也不知道除了保护好金钟云还能怎么帮助他，但是这些对当时的金钟云来说就已经足够了。  
这么多年来两个人一直把这个秘密藏的好好的，埋在最最幽深的心底，光都照不到的地方。这是金钟云羞于启齿的一部分人生，也是他最脆弱的一片灵魂。  
而崔始源是那道直射心底的光。  
金钟云以为自己隐藏得很好，至少在崔始源来他家的时候所有的女装都被锁在柜子里，连鞋盒子都藏在储物间最角落的地方。他不能让崔始源知道自己的这一面，所以当他在第二年的周年纪念收到那条丝质的黑色滚白边睡裙的时候，他的第一反应就是赶快逃走。  
但是崔始源把他包裹在温热的怀抱里，在他耳边轻声告诉他，  
“你那条浅蓝色的裙子很好看”  
“那对坠着红宝石的耳线很衬你的肤色”  
“其实五公分的鞋跟对你来说刚刚好”  
“我爱的是你，无论是怎样的你都是我爱的”  
“如果有机会的话我可以听你说说你的故事么”  
“我想在你身边永远保护你”  
“不管是拿枪的你还是捧着花的你”  
原来这个世界还是有光的，金钟云沉没在崔始源的温柔里。

但不会永远有光。  
崔始源甚至来不及给金钟云打一个电话，他坐在家里派来的车上偷偷发了一条消息给金钟云，告诉他自己这两天暂时不能回去，让他放心自己会处理好这件事。  
金钟云盯着屏幕上短短的一句话愣了一会儿之后关掉了手机，调出之前发生的几起案件的卷宗继续研究起来。

6  
在崔始源承认恋爱关系的那一天，金钟云从他的生命中彻底消失了。  
就像是空掉的衣帽间和鞋柜一样，他的生命中被剜出一块空白。  
他知道金钟云早就了解像他这样的家庭会采取什么样的方法处理这个问题，但是他没有想到他竟然连一句告别都来不及和金钟云说。  
金钟云没有给他留下任何可以用来回忆的东西，除了脑海中的记忆。

金钟云蹲在巷子口看着报纸上的崔始源和站在他身边挽着他胳膊的穿着粉色连衣裙的女孩，把手里的烟头摁灭在墙上，团起报纸扔到垃圾桶里。  
他离开了四四方方的正义，也离开了那道明亮的光。

搬回父母家的第三个月，崔始源接到了原来公寓工作人员的电话，说有一个寄给他的包裹。  
他坐在被白布覆盖的客厅里打开箱子，只一眼他就知道这是金钟云给他的最后的告别。最上面那条黑色的丝质睡裙，然后是浅蓝色的连衣裙，再往下还有墨绿色的格子裙、浅驼色的薄呢大衣、缀着雏菊的黑色贝雷帽、袖口有飘带的白色衬衣。金钟云把一切都还给了他。  
他匆匆地合上箱子，把所有都锁进衣帽间最深处。  
包括那条粉色的连衣裙。  
女孩在结清酬劳的那一天特意来找过他一趟。干洗好的裙子安静地躺在防尘袋里，剪了短发的女孩和他说：“这条裙子和我都完成了使命，现在我们都该物归原主了。”

7  
崔始源没有想到会再见到朴正洙，几年过去他还是原来的样子。  
“始源你好，”朴正洙笑着向他伸出右手，“可以请你喝杯咖啡么？”  
午后的阳光清澈而温暖，就像站在他对面的穿着白衬衣的朴正洙。

“正洙哥来找我是有什么事么？”他看着朴正洙不紧不慢地喝完咖啡吃完蛋糕，心里有些焦急。  
“有啊，快四年了吧？”  
“什么？嗯……四年了。”  
“时间过得真快啊，我给你讲个故事吧，你或许已经听过了。”

故事的主人公是一个叫钟云的小男孩。  
男孩在十岁之前的生活和别的孩子没有什么区别，即使父亲工作很忙也很严厉，但是他依然觉得十分幸福，因为父亲在家的时候会带着他和弟弟还有家里的小狗一起去河边散步，或者在小公园里玩玩具汽车，那个时候妈妈总会带着笑意跟他们说“慢点儿跑，别摔着。”  
后来男孩的父亲突然从他的生活中消失了，一起消失的还有妈妈脸上的笑容和原本幸福的生活。甚至他和弟弟连姓氏都改成了妈妈的“金”字。妈妈一个人很辛苦，要工作还要照顾两个孩子，小钟云看在眼里总想为妈妈分担一些什么，于是他就学着按照妈妈的习惯来做事。他心里也是怨恨父亲的，为什么就这么一声不响的扔下他们一家人不见了，什么也不给他们留下。  
随着年龄的增长，他对父亲的怨也逐年加深，即使妈妈一直说“不要恨你爸爸，他是你最该尊敬的人”，什么都不知道的他也无法理解这种话。与此同时他对妈妈的依恋和崇拜也渐渐开始影响他的心理，对妈妈的模仿也不仅限于做事的习惯。当他第一次趁着家里没人穿上妈妈的连衣裙的时候，忽然有一种久违的安全感和幸福感，好像找到了人生的归宿。这样的行为伴随着他的成长，成为他最隐秘的依靠。  
很多很多年后，当金钟云终于在警队爬到一定级别之后，他才知道突然消失的父亲到底遭遇了什么。“卢权相”这个名字从此像一个噩梦萦绕着他，当年父亲卧底被人出卖惨遭杀害，如今彻底解决这个人机会就在眼前，他不可能不抓住。

崔始源扶着杯子的手有些颤抖，朴正洙递给他一张纸巾：“我以为这么多年里钟云应该会和你说过他的故事，或者至少你会问他。”  
“我……我总想着这是他的过去，说与不说都无妨。”  
“他其实是想告诉你的，在他走……在他去执行任务之前他和我说，想来想去还是应该亲口告诉你，但是不知道还有什么机会。”  
亲口告诉我……崔始源忽然想到什么，跟朴正洙说了一句“哥有机会再联系，我有急事先走了谢谢你的咖啡”就急匆匆跑出了咖啡店。

四年的时间崔始源搬了几次家最后又回到了这件公寓，但是衣帽间的门他却再也没有打开。  
那个箱子还安静地躺在角落里，上面积了一层厚厚的灰。崔始源把里面的衣服一件件拿出来摊在床上，他相信金钟云一定是留给他了什么但是被他忽略掉了。  
箱子里里外外被他翻了个遍，每件衣服的口袋也都掏过了，但是什么也没有。他靠在床边，陈年的衣物的味道笼罩着他，像是在提醒他错过的时光。外面阳光正好，他忽然想起很多年以前金钟云把刚洗过的衣服一件一件往衣架上挂的场景。  
钟云肯定不喜欢这样的味道。  
他把衣服分门别类归纳好，能直接洗的通通扔进洗衣机。在把那条浅蓝色的连衣裙放进滚筒的时候他突然摸到裙子下摆里有什么东西硬硬的，拆开一看是一张存储卡。  
花了好久才找到一个读卡器，崔始源抱着电脑坐在烘干机边上边听着里面衣物翻滚的声音，边听金钟云哭哭笑笑地和他说那个跨越了很多年的故事。  
金钟云说这辈子最遗憾的事就是没能和你走到最后，甚至没能和你说声再见。  
也不知道你过得怎么样，如果有下辈子不知道还能不能在一起。  
一小段沉默之后金钟云又说，还是算了吧，谁知道下辈子我又会有什么奇怪的问题，大家还是各过各的比较好，这样我也不会打扰你的生活了。  
烘干机发出的提示音正好和金钟云那句低沉的留恋的“我爱你”重合在一起，崔始源抱着还温热的衣服跪坐在地上，残留的温度仿佛是金钟云当年的体温。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

8  
公司在天安买下了一个新的地块准备开发成度假村，开工之后崔始源会时不时去看看。  
这天从工地出来的早，他在市中心吃过饭之后自己一个人闲逛，忽然看到一家咖啡店觉得和首尔自己经常去的那家很像，就打算进去喝杯咖啡。结果在门口看见一个店员正在浇花，抬起头的一瞬间他就呆住了。  
“钟云，钟云你怎么在这儿？”他一把抓住对方的胳膊，哑着嗓子问对方。  
那个人倒也不生气，看着他红了的眼眶非常抱歉地笑了笑：“这位先生不好意思，我不认识你说的什么钟云，不过如果我和你的朋友长得很像的话也是一种缘分了。”男人放下手里的水壶在围裙上擦了擦手：“要不要进来喝杯咖啡？”  
崔始源愣了愣，然后放开他的胳膊跟他道了歉就走了，等人回到店里之后他又转到咖啡店旁边的店面。那家店的老板跟他说这个人是两年前搬到这里来的，好像是之前出了什么事故，现在还在休养，出事之前的记忆基本都没有了。现在在这里开了家咖啡店，上下打理得都很好，好多人冲着他冲咖啡的手艺慕名而来。  
谢过老板之后崔始源就开车回到了首尔，他其实特别想问问朴正洙知不知道金钟云的近况，但是最后还是没有拨通电话。  
后来他每次去度假村都会到咖啡店门口停一会儿，看看那个什么也不记得的金钟云笑着浇花做咖啡。他不奢求金钟云能够想起他，甚至根本不希望金钟云再记起任何有关过去的一切，那些日子太过艰难，现在这样生活在光下的样子才是属于金钟云的人生。但是他又忍不住想多看看，这是他失而复得的珍宝，他不舍得放下。  
在一个十一月，他又一次停在路边看着店里熙熙攘攘的顾客的时候，有人敲了敲他的车窗。落下的玻璃后面渐渐露出金钟云弯弯的眼睛和冻得有点红的鼻头，带着暖意的声音飘进他的车里：“第五个月了，你要不要进来喝杯咖啡？”


End file.
